Sweetheart, are you okay?
by Rionabelle
Summary: Before TLH when Percy is missing. Annabeth goes to The Jackson's apartment looking for some stuff of her Percy stole and has a one-on-one with his mom. Sweet, one shot.


**I had this idea when I was trying to go to bed at 11:00 after a long day of classes and having another long day the next day. I loved the idea, but never-the-less... It was annoying. So I totally ignored my math class. Instead of taking notes, this ended up in my notebook. Now it's on my computer and out on it's own in the internet. *Sniffle* They grow up so fast...**

**Anyhooo... Yep. Percy's Missing and Annabeth's at his apartment talking to his mama. I think it's sweet. One-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I have copies of all of the books. Does that count? No? What do you mean? They cost thrity bucks each, at least. I think I should get the rights. Still, no? Fine... I don't own PJO. **

* * *

><p><span>Sally's POV<span>

I had been baking a lot lately. Paul complained that he was going to get fat and sick of blue. But he never really told me to stop. He knew it was how I was coping.

I was pulling a batch blue chocolate chip cookies out of the oven when an image shimmered in front of me.

"Ms. Jackson?"

I looked at the solemn face of his girlfriend. I somewhat got to know her before, but not much. I knew that she was a daughter of Athena, so that meant she was naturally more rational and just overall more mature than children her age, but this was different. This were hitting her hard, she just wasn't going to show it outright.

"Annabeth? What's going on?" I tried not to let hope flutter around in my stomach too much.

Almost immediately, shame and regret flitted across her face as she realized where I had jumped to, "Oh! No! I don't… He... There's not…"

As depression set deeper on her face, I decided to jump in.

"I understand, sweetheart. Are _you_ alright?" I said, wondering, and slightly worried, why she was calling me.

Shock shone in her gray eyes, "Yes, of course."

"Oh…" Alright... I'll admit. I'm confused.

"Actually… I was… Kinda wondering… Can I ask for a small favor?..."

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth's POV<span>

"…Of course darling. Just come on over."

"Ok. I'll be there in five," With that I swiped my hand through the Iris-message. I'll admit it. It was strange to be called 'sweetheart' and 'darling'. In anyway, especially like I was…

Stepping out of the Grey Sisters cab, I shook the thought from my head. It was ridiculous. She was just being nice. She was a kind person, I knew that. He had to get it from somewhere, and I for sure as Hades know it's not from the godly side of his heritage.

I knocked on their apartment door. Sally Jackson opened the door, smiling at me, and I was blasted with the scent of fresh cookies. Why is it, the few times I've been here, that it always smells like cookies?

"Hello, Annabeth. Come on in." As she stepped aside, letting me in, I saw his soon-to-be stepfather, Paul Blowfish– Ah… Blofis, reading a book on the couch.

"Hello, Mr. Blofis."

"Annabeth! You know you can call me Paul. How have you been?" he said, concern touching his eyes.

Keeping my arms wrapped around my torso, I sighed, "Been better, but not bad."

Ms. Jackson smiled at me sadly, "Well, his room is right down there on the right."

"Okay, thank you," and I turned away from them.

When I pushed through to his messy blue walled room, I smelled him. Sunscreen, ocean breezes and just… Percy.

* * *

><p><span>Sally's POV<span>

I wouldn't have put it pass Percy to snatch Annabeth's sketchbook with the sole purpose to get her to have to come over here. But I thought only girls stole their boyfriend's sweatshirts. Maybe not. Then again Annabeth said he may not have it.

So, as I gave her some time to look, I popped another batch of cookies in the oven and joined Paul on the couch, talking about his book. When I looked up twenty minutes had past and I hadn't heard _anything_ from Percy's room.

I got up and decided to check on Annabeth. Lord knows it would be impossible to find anything easily in that room. But as I got closer to Percy's open door I heard… Not sobs, but… Broken heavy breathing.

I looked in through the doorway and saw Annabeth sitting on the foot of Percy's still unmade bed with her head in her hands.

I had never seen her like this. She's always seemed so sure of herself and… Level-headed. Even injured and facing almost certain death last summer outside the Empire State Building/Mt. Olympus. Then she was determined and resolved.

Now she looked so defeated and helpless. Broken almost. Slouched over, balancing her elbows on her knees, her curly hair cascaded down over her face and shoulders. The grey streak she shares with my son (a story he assures me I don't want to hear) stood out more that usually, adding to her haggard and aged appearance.

I was about to enter and try to comfort her when she spoke in a think, low voice.

"Please…" She let out a watery breath and tried desperately to suck in fresh oxygen, "Oh, gods… Please let him be okay… Please! Let him come home. Anyone, please! Athena, Poseidon, please. Aphrodite and Hermes even! Anyone please…" A sob ripped through her, shaking her body, "Hera… I'm sorry. Whatever I have ever done to offend you I'm sorry! Please… please, please… let Percy come home…"

As she broke down crying, I stepped further out into the hall to give her a minute. She didn't need to know that I had overheard that.

She quieted down sooner that I thought she would, reduced to only sniffles. So I decided to head in, "Hey, did you find them?"

She was startled, jumping and trying to scrub away the tears without me knowing, "Oh. Ms. Jackson. Um…. No. Well, yes. My sketchbook is there," she said pointing to a black book sitting in the center of his desk, chuckling humorlessly, "He's awful at hiding things. And I haven't gotten the chance to look for my sweatshirt," at this she must have realized she _had_ had plenty of time to look for it, because she looked away from me and began to play with the bed sheets.

"Annabeth… Sweetheart, are you all right?" I tried to use my softest voice, but it still managed to make her wince and gasp.

"Why do you call me that?" Her voice was barely a whisper and I almost missed it. Call her what? Her name? No… 'Sweetheart'.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to –"

"No. It's just…" Annabeth blurted suddenly, then broke off, looking hesitant, "No one's ever call me 'sweetheart' before."

That shocked me. Of course her parents could have had different terms of endearment, but the way she said it, it was almost as if there had been none. How could there –

Then it hit me. Demigod. One of her parents was a goddess up on Olympus. Just like Percy never knew his father, Annabeth never knew her mother. And Percy had told me how she didn't get along with the rest of her family, and had run away at a young.

I slowly walked over and sat down next to her. I felt her stiffen beside me, but went ahead anyway, "Annabeth… Percy told me that you have a rough relationship with your family. And I know that you haven't had a real mother-figure in your life. I'm not trying and replace that or fill the void, but if you every need just to talk to someone, I'll always be here for you."

There was silence as she processed that. Her body relaxed and she was letting the tears fall silently down her cheeks.

"The worst is not knowing," she whispered, "I have always known it was a possibility that… That… something would happen, but I always figured I'd be there. Right beside him, on the quest or whatever. That if he died, I'd know. But to have his just disappear – while at camp! – I just can't handle it. Not knowing if his gone, or missing. Trapped, captured, needing me. Gods, what if Percy needs me to help him? I don't have any clue what to do!" Her voice was steadily reaching hysteria. She caught herself and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. I could tell that this was the first time she's talked to anyone about it since he was found missing.

"I'm going crazy. I can't eat, I can't think straight. I haven't been sleeping…"

Well, I couldn't do much, but maybe I could alleviate some stress. I stood up and walked over to Percy's closet pulling it open. As I was shifting through the rack and mess, Annabeth asked, "Ms. Jackson? What are you doing?"

"Please, call me Sally." That's when I found what I was looking for. I pulled them off the hanger and out of the pile off the floor. As I walked towards her, I saw she was momentarily distracted, too curious to think about anything else.

I sat down beside her again and handed her a pair of sweatpants and zip up jacket, "Here. It's not much, but it'll help a little." She eyed me and the clothing curiously, so I explained further.

"Sometimes, when the one you love is gone for a while, it helps to sleep in their clothes. Don't tell, but I do that when Paul has to go to a convention or something."

At that, Annabeth stared at the clothes, fingering them lightly, like they may disappear too. She looked up at me and tried to smile, but fear, sadness and tears were already filling her eyes.

As, I put a hand on her shoulder, she choked out, "Sally… I'm scared. I miss him…"

I pulled her to me, holding her as she sobbed into my shoulder, "I know, sweetheart. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>What ya'll think? I personally loved it and think it's so sweet. I love Ms. Jackson and totally think she'd take Annabeth under her wing like this. That and Annabeth deserves a motherlike person to help her through this. <strong>

**Please reveiw!**


End file.
